Oneshots -Fairy Tail Edition-
by ancienthaven
Summary: I'll write a oneshot for just about anything; Anime, Tv Shows, Movies, KH, etc. I'll do boy x girl, boy x boy, girl x girl, boy x M/F reader, girl x M/F reader, etc. :) just please notify me on which one, thanks! For other editions, please refer to my profile. Romance, Friendship, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, etc. (It only let me put two on, so here's the rest of the basic genres)


**_Star Gazing_**

 _-Lucy-_

Erza told Levi and I to go get snacks and pizza. Exams were finally over, and we all passed! Natsu and Gajeel nearly failed, but with Levi helping Gajeel study, and Erza scaring Natsu half to death, they passed. So, as a reward, Erza decided to have a movie night at her place, with dinner and snacks, and maybe a few games. Right now, Levi and I are trying to decide how many pizzas we'll need. We already bought chips, dip, soda and cookies, they were all in the backseat and trunk of the car. The snacks took up the _whole_ backseat and trunk! We had to get a ton of food cause the boys never stop eating... especially Natsu.

"Maybe about 10 extra large pizzas?" Levi suggested, and I thought for a moment.

"We should get 15 extra large, just to be safe. The guys could probably eat over 10 extra large by themselves, plus most of the snacks, and us girls still need to eat.."

"Yeah..." We thought for a little while longer, before finally deciding to just call Erza.

"Yes Lucy?"

"Hey.. Erza, how many pizzas should we get? We were thinking 10-15 extra large since the boys will be there, but Levi and I can't decide..." I laughed into my cell hesitantly, hoping Erza doesn't get mad.

"Just get 25 extra large." And she hung up.

"So.. what'd she say?" Levi asked, smiling brightly, but after seeing my pale face, her smile faltered.

"She said.. to get... 25... extra large... pizzas..." I whispered, wide eyed. Levi looked shocked, but thoughtful.

"How are we going to carry all this stuff? There's no way we can do it! I'll text Erza and get her to make sure Gray and Gajeel are waiting outside to help us carry the food in.."

"Okay" I smiled at her, "I'll go order the pizzas, come in when you're finished!" I laughed, getting out of the car and jogging up to Pizza Hut.

"Hello, my name is Mira, how may I help you?" Mira gave me a closed eyed smile, not realizing who I was.

"How about 25 extra large pizzas with that and that _amazing_ discount you get!" I giggled. Mira opened her eyes, shocked when she heard my voice.

"Oh, Lucy! I get off in about 30 minutes, so I'll order the pizzas with my discount and meet you out here when I get off! Though, the pizzas will probably take longer than 30 minutes.. more like 50 minutes, because two of the stoves aren't working." Mira said thoughtfully.

"Well, as long as we get the food to Erza within an hour, I'm sure she won't murder us all." I laughed nervously, thinking about what the redhead would do if we made her wait too long..

"Lucy, Erza said she'll have Gajeel and _Natsu_ waiting for us when we get back. Oh, hi Mira!" Levi walked in cheerfully, and I just groaned.

"Why Natsu? He'll probably eat all the food before we get it in the house.." Mira giggled, while I payed for the pizzas. Her discount saved us $43, though it was still $157. 33 minutes later, Mira came out dressed in her regular clothes, smiling.

"Finally off! Now I can wait with you guys!" she giggled, plopping herself down on the bench beside Levi. We sat there chatting, and every so often a few guys would come over and hit on us. Then finally, the pizza was ready.

 _We're like a time bomb.._ my phone was going off, and I scrambled to get it, hurriedly answering.

"Hello?" I spoke, slightly panicked.

"Where are you? It's been 78 minutes, 47 seconds and counting. You should be here with the snacks and pizza by now." Erza said on the other end. _Crap_.

"I'm really, really sorry, Erza! But the pizza is done now, and we're about the get it! We'll be there in about 10 minutes!" I said, scared half to death.

"Fine, just hurry up." _Beep._ She hung up. Mira grabbed the pizza, saying that she'll take in in her car since ours is full of snacks, and we rushed off to Erza's house. When we arrived, Gajeel and Natsu were waiting outside. Arguing. I'm really not surprised. Natsu fights the most with Gray, but he still argues quite a bit with Gajeel. Levi and I handed the snacks to Natsu and Gajeel, and they went inside. Between the two of them, they were carrying around 43 completely full bags, and they still could've carried the pizzas themselves. They're super strong, it's amazing! Mira, Levi and I carried the pizzas in, setting them on the table. Everyone dug in, and we started watching movies.

At the moment, we're watching Silent Hill and it's scary as hell! Slowly, I crawled away from the group, needing a break from movies. Quietly, I got up and silently tip toed down stairs. Erza's living is strangely on her top floor, but so is her kitchen. Her whole house is kind of flipped, actually. Her mother designed it when Erza was just a child, and they moved in once it was finished. Now, Erza lives here with Wendy, whom her mother had adopted before she died. Wendy is currently at one of her friends houses, because we were going to watch 'big kid' movies. After a while, I stopped in front of the sliding back door. Opening it just so I could fit through, I slipped out silently into the night, and just stood on the back porch looking up at the stars.

"They're pretty cool, huh?" Startled, I jumped, and turned around quickly, only to see Natsu.

"W-what are you doing!? You nearly scared me half to death!" I yelled at him, but he just smiled sheepishly, apologizing. And so, the two of us just stood there on Erza's back porch staring up at the stars, and pointing out constellations every now and then.

Shivering, I stepped a little closer to Natsu, who always seems to be radiating heat off him. I swear he's not even human. Natsu looked down at me and laughed, realizing I was cold. I put a strong arm around my shoulder, and pulled me into him.

"H-hey!" I squeaked, my face heating up, Natsu just looked down at me, tightening his grip, then looking back up to the stars. Sighing, I huddled closer to him, enjoying his warmth. Looking up, I notice a faint blush in his tan face. Now his cheeks nearly match his hair. I giggled, slightly louder than I intended, and Natsu looked down at me, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" He asked. His blush grew darker when he realized how close we suddenly were, our faces just inches apart. Natsu's arm slipped from my shoulders, to my waist, and he turned so he was facing me. Placing a hand on the back of my head, he smashed his lips on mine. It was rough, and a little clumsy, but it was so, so sweet, the taste of strawberries filled my mouth.

Clutching the cloth on his chest, I kissed back, happy this was finally happening.

"HEY, I FOUND NATSU AND LUCY! THEY'RE MAKING OUT ON THE BACK PORCH!" Startled, we pulled apart, and I glared at a laughing Levi and Juvia.

"At least we are not rivals anymore, Lucy. I am happy we can be friends now!" Juvia smiled at me, but I just rolled my eyes, mumbling about how we never _were_ rivals to begin with. Natsu suddenly pulled me closer, and brought his head to my ear.

"You're mine now."


End file.
